


Se solo fosse possibile

by DonnieTZ



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi scritti su questa bellissima (e dolorissima) ship, tutti ambientati in universi alternativi!<br/>---<br/><i>“Avanti, ragazzo”<br/>Freddy osserva l'uomo in giacca e cravatta. Se ne sta metà dentro la sua cabina blu e metà fuori, con la mano tesa. E Freddy vorrebbe solo urlare che è più grande dentro - può vederlo - e che hanno appena salvato il pianeta dagli alieni e che non ha idea di cosa sia successo.<br/>Ma non riesce a dire una singola, dannatissima parola.<br/>Lui se ne stava a mangiare il suo taco come se nulla fosse...<br/>“Tutto lo spazio e tutto il tempo. Sei un bravo ragazzo, Freddy, e ti sto offrendo tutte le avventure che puoi immaginare.”</i><br/>(DoctorWho!AU)<br/>---<br/><i>Il colpo è andato bene e Larry sa di aver bisogno di una pausa. Ha un costante e insopportabile mal di testa, da allora, ma questo non gli impedisce di analizzare i fatti con razionalità. Ha pensato spesso alla storia del bagno, al ragazzo comparso dal nulla e, più di ogni altra cosa, alla loro connessione. L'ha sentita, immediata e istintiva quanto respirare. E poi altre cose strane sono successe, altre visioni, altre apparizioni nella sua vita solitaria.</i><br/>(Sense8!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connessione (Sense8!AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!!  
> Ecco la mia raccolta di fic AU su questi due signori...   
> Praticamente tutte queste brevi storie nascono sul gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts), ma accetto prompt anche sul mio [tumblr](http://donnietz.tumblr.com/ask).  
> Spero vi possano piacere!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Chi diavolo sei e cosa cazzo ci fai nel cesso di casa mia?».  
> Ma poi, Larry ha finito per attendere con ansia che Freddy ricomparisse ancora soltanto ai suoi occhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Triz per il promp!!

Larry si pettina i capelli all'indietro, religiosamente, stringendo saldamente il pettine. Ha la testa piena di pensieri e un colpo da portare a termine che minaccia di essere una vera rottura di palle. Per questo sussulta come un ragazzino vittima di un cattivo scherzo, quando un perfetto estraneo compare nel riflesso dello specchio.  
“Chi diavolo sei e cosa cazzo fai nel cesso di casa mia?” sbotta, afferrando la pistola abbandonata sulla porcellana del lavandino, prima di voltarsi.  
Anche l'altro uomo sfodera l'arma, facendo finire la situazione in uno stupido stallo all'americana.  
“Nel tuo bagno del cazzo? Siamo nel mio salotto!” sibila l'altro.  
“Qua non c'è proprio un cazzo da rubare, ragazzo.” ribatte Larry, mantenendo il sangue freddo.  
“Sono l'agente Freddy Newandyke e tu devi mettere giù la pistola. Mi hai sentito, mettila giù.” scandisce il giovane, mantenendo un palmo stretto attorno al calcio dell'arma e aprendo l'altra mano come a calmare Larry.  
“Ragazzo, puoi essere uno sbirro, un'apparizione, puoi anche essere la mia cazzo di fata madrina, ma sei nel mio bagno e non ho nessuna intenzione di...”  
Improvvisamente la porta si apre e spunta uno dei ragazzi con cui Larry deve portare a termine il colpo.  
“Che cazzo fai? Andiamo?”  
Allora Larry si accorge che il giovane – l'agente Freddy Newandyke – è scomparso nel nulla.  
  
Il colpo è andato bene e Larry sa di aver bisogno di una pausa. Ha un costante e insopportabile mal di testa, da allora, ma questo non gli impedisce di analizzare i fatti con razionalità. Ha pensato spesso alla storia del bagno, al ragazzo comparso dal nulla e, più di ogni altra cosa, alla loro connessione. L'ha sentita, immediata e istintiva quanto respirare. E poi altre cose strane sono successe, altre visioni, altre apparizioni nella sua vita solitaria.  
Anche Freddy – nella sua mente ha preso a chiamarlo con quell'assurda confidenza – aveva troppi pensieri in mente quando è comparso. Un lavoro, tante preoccupazioni, la necessità di essere all'altezza. Larry ha sentito tutto, non appena l'ha visto, e quella connessione non vuole semplicemente scomparire.  
Anche adesso, mentre beve il suo whisky sul divano.  
“Stavo pensando giusto a te, Lawrence Dimmick.”  
Larry si volta e Freddy è lì, sul suo divano. Eppure c'è dell'altro, non è così semplice. Perché lui stesso è in un altro luogo, seduto su un altro divano, in un appartamento caotico con eroi dei fumetti appesi alle pareti e una scatola di cereali abbandonata sul tavolo.  
“Come sai...”  
Prima che la domanda possa sfuggirgli, Larry sa già la risposta.  
Sanno chi sono, sanno tutto uno dell'altro, in un modo tanto totale e tanto profondo da fare male. Perché, più di ogni altra cosa, sanno quello che sentono.  
“Cazzo, è assurdo.” ammette, Freddy, sorridendo di un sorriso che sarebbe criptico, se Larry non ne conoscesse ogni segreto.  
“Ho visto cose più assurde, ragazzo.”  
“Davvero?”  
“No, assolutamente no.” sorride di rimando Larry, prima che Freddy scompaia nuovamente nel nulla.

 


	2. Un universo di possibilità (TimeLord!White/Companion!Orange)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White vuole che Freddy lo segua per tutto il tempo e lo spazio possibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie Triz per il prompt, come sempre!!

“Avanti, ragazzo”  
Freddy osserva l'uomo in giacca e cravatta. Se ne sta metà dentro la sua cabina blu e metà fuori, con la mano tesa. E Freddy vorrebbe solo urlare che è più grande dentro - può vederlo - e che hanno appena salvato il pianeta dagli alieni e che non ha idea di cosa sia successo.  
Ma non riesce a dire una singola, dannatissima parola.  
Lui se ne stava a mangiare il suo taco come se nulla fosse...  
“Tutto lo spazio e tutto il tempo. Sei un bravo ragazzo, Freddy, e ti sto offrendo tutte le avventure che puoi immaginare.”  
Freddy ascolta quelle parole e cerca di darsi coraggio, cerca di ripetersi che è un duro, che può farlo. Così si limita ad allungare la mano e farsi trascinare dentro.  
E sì, dentro è più grande, dentro c'è tutto un universo di possibilità.  
  
Sono sul bordo, le gambe penzoloni e il nero spazio trapuntato di stelle specchiato negli occhi.  
Viaggiano insieme da giorni che potrebbero essere mesi e un solo secondo allo stesso tempo. Freddy non si è mai sentito così, non ha mai avuto quel brivido perenne lungo la spina dorsale e quella strana adorazione stretta fra i polmoni. Guarda il Dottore sperando che lui non se ne accorga, gettando solo un'occhiata, carezzandolo con le sue iridi chiare giusto un istante.  
Non saprebbe dare un senso a quello che sente, non sa fino a che punto la responsabilità sia dei mondi che il Dottore gli mostra o dell'anima che il Dottore tenta in tutti i modi di nascondergli.  
Conosce l'universo, ora, ma non sa più nulla.  
  
“Dov'è tua moglie?”  
Questa volta sono sdraiati sul pavimento, a fissare un punto indefinito del TARDIS. Freddy non ricorda neanche perché sono finiti in quella posizione, o cosa stessero facendo prima di atterrare da qualche parte. Dovrebbero alzarsi, dovrebbero controllare di essere nel posto in cui volevano essere, dovrebbero fare qualcosa che non sia stare lì.  
Così pericolosamente _vicini_.  
“Moglie?” domanda.  
“Porti una fede, ragazzo.”  
Freddy si osserva la mano e riconosce il luccichio dorato.  
“Era di mio padre.” si limita a rispondere.  
Il Dottore non è solito fare domande, forse per non mostrarsi annoiato – immagina Freddy – davanti ai noiosi risvolti della quotidianità prima che si conoscessero.  
Eppure, quando Freddy allunga la mano per intrecciare le dita a quelle del Dottore, c'è altra pelle calda, c'è un palmo rassicurante in cui sentirsi protetti, c'è un contatto che non credeva possibile. Non c'è resistenza.  
Solo resa.


	3. Alieno (TimeLord!Orange/Companion!White)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quando cazzo pensavi di dirmi che eri un alieno?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora una volta, grazie a Triz per il prompt!

“Mi dispiace.”  
Solo questo era riuscito a dire Orange, davanti all’incredulità minacciosa dell’altro.  
E White che lo aveva creduto un uomo e basta, White che aveva pensato fosse speciale solo per il fatto di avere una cabina in grado di squarciare il velo dello spazio e del tempo. White che si era chiesto perché lo guardasse in quel modo strano, così rapito, senza mai avanzare e tentare di sfiorarlo davvero.  
Li aveva sentiti proprio sotto le sue dita, i due battiti del suo cuore.  
“Quando cazzo pensavi di dirmi che eri un alieno?”  
“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, Larry.”  
A White bastò sentire il suo nome – il suo vero nome, non quel ridicolo soprannome con cui lo chiamava sempre per via dei suoi capelli – per crollare.  
“Ok, ok, ma dovrai dirmi tutto, ragazzo.”  
Era nato in modo assurdo, il loro rapporto. Il caso li aveva fatti incontrare, e la volontà li aveva tenuti assieme. Orange sembrava più giovane di lui – per questo quel “ragazzo” ripetuto così spesso – ma dava l’impressione di avere centinaia di anni dietro le iridi chiare. Sembrava sapere tutto di mondi lontani e stelle morenti, di pianeti e tecnologie, ma sembrava sapere così poco della vita.  
Ora ogni cosa aveva senso.  
Per quanto potesse avere senso che Orange fosse un alieno, che gli battessero in petto due cuori e che White se ne fosse perdutamente, irrimediabilmente innamorato.


	4. Bello (Novecento!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange conosce solo la nave dov'è cresciuto e la musica.   
> Ma si innamora di un uomo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brevissima fic, lo so, ma ci ho messo tutto l'amore possibile!  
> Grazie a Triz anche per questo prompt!

Danny Boodman T.D. Orange Novecento - per tutti Orange - era nato e cresciuto su quella nave.   
Ed era nato e cresciuto sui tasti del pianoforte nella grande sala da ballo, con l'anima che vagava per le città, conoscendo persone mai conosciute e vedendo posti mai visti. Orange parlava attraverso la musica e aveva uno strano nervosismo addosso, come se avesse qualcosa da nascondere che solo la musica era in grado di rivelare senza pericoli.   
Certo, gli piacevano anche i fumetti, quelli che qualche macchinista gli portava dalla terraferma o che qualche passeggero dimenticava sulla nave. Le strisce in bianco e nero sulla carta ingiallita dei quotidiani.   
Quando gli chiesero se fosse possibile incidere la sua musica per portarla giù e fuori, nel mondo che agli altri sembrava tanto vero, finì per farsi piacere anche qualcos'altro.  
Iniziò a suonare senza sapere dove sarebbe finito con l'anima, come sempre e poi, quando alzò lo sguardo verso uno degli oblò che davano sul ponte, lo vide.   
Era un uomo, terza classe, capelli scuri striati di bianco - Mr. White, nella testa di Orange - che si specchiava nel riflesso del vetro, pettinandosi i capelli all'indietro con un pettine a cui mancava qualche dente.   
E, per la prima volta, Orange realizzò di trovare qualcuno - _qualcuno_ , non qualcosa, non una storia o una vita - bello. Bello di una bellezza un po' rovinata agli angoli dell'anima, una bellezza da suonare in punta di dita.   
Suonò la sua canzone, suonò per Mr. White, uno dei tanti passeggeri che avrebbero incrociato il suo cammino, eppure l'unico a cui Orange avrebbe mai dedicato una canzone d'amore.

 


End file.
